memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jefferson Blackmer
Jefferson Blackmer was a Human male Starfleet officer and with the rank of lieutenant commander he was assigned to the first Deep Space 9 in the 2380s as chief of security and later became the first officer of the second station that was built after the original was destroyed in 2383. Biography Early career Starting out in Starfleet Academy as a command student, Blackmer transferred to security before graduation and was posted at Starbase 189 as his first assignment in 2365. After a five year tour, Blackmer transferred to Helaspont Station and completed a second five year mission there. While performing well on his evaluations, Blackmer did gather several demerits and was reassigned from station duty to a series of starships, beginning in 2375, which included the starships , , , and the . Blackmer was eventually assigned to the where he rose to the position of Chief of security and was promoted to lieutenant commander. Deep Space 9 Shortly after his promotion, however, the position of Security Chief on Space Station Deep Space 9 became available after the death of Lieutenant Commander Evik Nath. Due to his familiarity with stations, and his preference to serve aboard them, Blackmer requested a transfer to the station and was reassigned there in August 2382. However, his early time on Deep Space 9 was plagued by problems developing relationships with the crew. While he was able to develop a friendship with Cenn Desca and Prynn Tenmei, his relationship with Captain Ro Laren was rocky as she did not trust him. In time he was able to develop a working relationship with the Captain. In June 2383, Blackmer spearheaded the investigation into threats to destroy DS9. He was present on the station during an attack by members of the Typhon Pact designed to hide the theft of Dominion technology. During this assault he and his team discovered a series of bombs planted aboard the station; however, he did not believe them a threat to the station as they did not appear to be of sufficient yield to destroy the station. ( |Plagues of Night}}) The new Deep Space 9 He was then assigned as Chief of Security on Deep Space 9 (II) during construction and when it was completed. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Like previous security officers of Deep Space 9, Blackmer often investigated Quark. ( ) In December, 2385, with the resignation of Cenn Desca from the Bajoran Militia Jefferson Blacker was made the acting first officer, while still functioning as chief of security. In January, 2386, Blackmer was promoted to first officer of Deep Space 9. ( ) Appendices Appearances * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} * |Revelation and Dust}} * * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * * * * * Starfleet service record Connections Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet security officers Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Helaspont Station personnel Category:USS Bellerophon personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Deep Space 9 (II) personnel